thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny (TUR)
Johnny is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Undead Room''. He's the future husband of Lisa, and the best friend of Mark. He's also the son of Davey and Jenny. Pre-Apocalypse Johnny was born to Davey and Jenny. Many years later, he met Lisa and bought his own apartment. Lisa later became his girlfriend or future wife. He also worked as a bank employee. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Johnny attends the funeral of Claudette. While Father John is giving a speech, Johnny wonders why the man is still wearing his priest clothes. He and Peter have a discussion about it. Later, Johnny arrives in his apartment and stumbles upon Mike and Michelle. He, Mark and Peter sit down. Suddenly, Johnny spots Denny sitting on his stairs. When Denny tells him that he did some "other business", Johnny demands to know more. He gets enraged and throws a glass when Denny doesn't go in detail. "Conspiracy" Johnny awakes in his apartment. He smashes his alarm clock in pieces when it annoys him. After this, he goes downstairs. Before leaving the apartment, he greets Lisa. In the hallway, Johnny encounters his neighbor Nigel. However, Johnny doesn't remember who Nigel is and gets mad at Nigel when the man says his daughter is not a human bean. Later, Johnny goes to the bank where he attacks his boss with a gun. However, he's forced to flee the bank. "Guilty" Johnny tries to drink something at a bar when returning home, but gets tracked down by his boss Ivan. The two plan to have a Mexican Standoff, but Johnny simply knocks out Ivan with a coffee cup. Later, Johnny is seen running to the police station, chased by Ivan. "Trapped" Johnny confronts and scolds Peter about his recent actions while the two are stuck in the police station. However, Lisa suddenly traps them in a holding cell. Later, he and Peter are freed by Mark, and the police station is cleared of zombies. "Exposed" Johnny walks through the hospital to visit a dying Steven. In his final moments, Steven gives Johnny a letter. Johnny simply shrugs and leaves him. Doctor Jefferson later announces his death. As Johnny is walking home, he tries to read the letter, but is distracted as Norbert and Nigel are fighting. He then goes to his apartment to confront Lisa, aware of some of the recent actions she committed. When Lisa annoys him, Johnny slaps her, before watching Baking Bread. Later, Johnny and Mark talk about the fact that Lisa says that he hit her, stating that he only slapped her with a fish. "Conflict" Johnny is watching another episode of Baking Bread, when Lisa returns. She says she wants to apologize and talk about things. Lisa tries to lie about things and get Johnny poisoned, but Johnny tells her he knows that she is having sex with Mark. Lisa then attacks him. When Mark goes to their apartment, Johnny and Lisa are fighting with pillows. Johnny then pulls out a gun at Mark, ordering him and Lisa to stand against a wall. "Confrontation" Johnny is still holding Mark and Lisa at gunpoint but then finds out that the season finale of Baking Bread is about to air. He drops his gun to watch television, but Lisa tries to shoot him. Luckily, Lisa only hits the television, causing Johnny to get angered and throw her out of the apartment. After Mark convinces him, he and Mark, alongside Nigel and Denny, try to stop Lisa. She then shoots Johnny. When Johnny awakes again, he's in the hospital, surrounded by Norbert, John, and priests. As everyone leaves, Denny comes in, to inform Johnny of recent events, including Lisa's death. Upon hearing this, Johnny walks naked to Lisa's grave to piss on it. Season 2 "Miserable" TBA "Anger Issues" TBA "New Priest in Town" TBA "Feast" TBA "Trial" TBA "Sweet Vengeance" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Johnny has killed: * Liam (Indirectly Caused) * Ivan (Indirectly Caused) * Lisa (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of walkers Quotes Appearances The Undead Room Trivia TBA Category:The Undead Room Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists (TUR) Category:Characters (TUR) Category:Main Characters (TUR) Category:San Francisco (TUR) Category:Season 1 (TUR) Characters Category:Season 2 (TUR) Characters